1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a brightness level of a display based on a currently operated application program.
2. Background of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a general computer includes a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) 19. There are several different types of LCDs, each having their own inherent optical characteristics. For example, one type of LCD uses a light emitting element such as a Cold Cathode Fluorescence Lamp (CCFL).
In more detail, FIG. 2 illustrate a notebook computer including the LCD 19 with a light emitting element 190 (e.g., a CCFL) installed at a lower portion of the display (note the CCFL 190 may be mounted at other positions of the display such as a top portion of the display). As shown in FIG. 2, the notebook computer also includes a power supply 30 for converting a power from a battery 31 or a power from an AC adapter 32 into a predetermined voltage level and for supplying the converted power to the LCD 19; and an inverter 33 for switching the power based on a Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) signal and for applying the switched power to the light emitting element 190. The notebook computer in FIG. 2 also includes a microcomputer 20, keyboard 21 and CMOS-RAM 180.
Further, a user of the notebook computer may adjust a brightness level of the LCD 19 using an input device such as a keyboard, for example. When the user adjusts the brightness level of the LCD 19, the microcomputer 20 appropriately increases or decreases the brightness level by varying the PWM signal applied to the inverter 33.
However, once the user sets the brightness level of the LCD 19, the brightness level is maintained at that level until the user again changes the brightness level.